


Disaffection

by CupcakeChoco



Series: Spin-Offs Next Dimension [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: "The cat's mewing meow made the half-demon more alert and suspicious of the cat's slightest movement, hoping it would show how unscrupulous and treacherous it was behind that fluffy, furry facade."
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/Diva
Series: Spin-Offs Next Dimension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699360
Kudos: 4





	Disaffection

Dante narrowed his gaze at his most cunning rival - who delighted any fool who did not know the real diabolical nature of that being. The cat's mewing meow made the half-demon more alert and suspicious of the cat's slightest movement, hoping it would show how unscrupulous and treacherous it was behind the fluffy, furry facade.

"Let me see if I understand," he frowned, even less compelled to accept the idea. "Do you want to keep this cat?"

Diva nodded, euphoric.

"No. Take him to a shelter, he doesn't stay here" he crossed his legs on the desk, feeling around the open pizza box, blindly looking for the last piece of pizza. Being surprised by the fuzzy shape that he delighted with his precious meal. "Saw? I want him away from here!"

Diva immediately took the kitten in her arms, holding back the urge to laugh.

"Don't be hard on Muzzarela, Dante"

Dante raised his eyebrow at the name - which sounded ridiculous in many ways. Diva managed to excel in terms of nomination: either gave names that carried strength and grandeur or were seriously silly. At the level of being almost comical.

"I will not share my pizza with this baggy cat."

"You already have something in common, you both like pizza" she smiled in the hope that the argument would convince the half-breed. Seeing Dante's hard, unyielding expression, all his excitement withered and faded. "Okay, I'll see if Holy can help me with this problem."

Diva turned and headed for the door, with the cat nestled in her arms. Dante saw the little pest protrude over his girlfriend's shoulders, staring at him as his appearance changed to something less docile and more demonic.

Now I understood why he didn't like the cat right away: it was a demon. He thought about fixing him, but considered that he had done nothing wrong - besides having the petulance to eat his pizza - and that Diva had already become attached.

He gestured, making a clear sign that he would be keeping an eye on the little creature, receiving a grimace and a low growl in response to his threatening attitude.


End file.
